


[podfic] the universe made manifest

by pearwaldorf, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, and its possible interpretations, too many feelings about the Jedi Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Luke opens his eyes but makes no other acknowledgement that she’s gotten up. Sometimes she thinks she might get more reaction from the rocks or the grass, for all the feedback she’s gotten these long weeks. And suddenly, like a bowl overfull, that’s just--it.“I can’t do this. I quit.”





	[podfic] the universe made manifest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the universe made manifest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784880) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 
  * Inspired by [CHALLENGE POST: The Universe Made Manifest (stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349209) by lavenderfrost. 



**Coverartist:**  [ **lavenderfrost**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/)

 **Warnings:** Teacher-Student Relationship, too many feelings about the Jedi Code, and its possible interpretations, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:45  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_the%20universe%20made%20manifest_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0710.zip)**  compiled by  [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
